Paris Promenade 1
Information Paris Promenade 1 (パリ プロムナード) is a racecourse in ''Mario Kart Tour''. It's named after and inspired by Paris. It was introduced in the Paris Tour (November 6th, 2019 - November 19th, 2019) as the leading course, alongside SNES Mario Circuit 3. The course includes many real-life Paris monuments, such as the Arc de Triomphe, the Jardins du Trocadéro, the Eiffel Tower, the Fountain of Warsaw, and the Luxor Obelisk. Appearances The course appears 8 times throughout the tour, in the following cups: *Peach Cup (Normal variation) *Donkey Kong Cup (Normal variation) *Toad Cup (Reverse variation) *Daisy Cup (Reverse variation) *Yoshi Cup (Trick variation) *Bowser Cup (Trick variation) *Waluigi Cup (Reverse/Trick variation) *Peachette Cup (Reverse/Trick variation) Favored Content Peach Cup Course Variation: Normal. ★★★ Peach.jpg Peach (Vacation).jpg Gold Train.jpg Macharon.jpg Strawberry Crepe.jpg ★★ Toadette.jpg Waluigi.jpg Rosalina (Halloween).jpg Shy Guy (Pastry Chef).jpg Royale.jpg Streamliner.jpg White Royale.jpg Carrot Kart.jpg Ghost Ride.jpg BBIA Parafoil.jpg BaNaNA Parafoil.jpg Peach Parasol.jpg Purple Oilpaper Umbrella.jpg Donkey Kong Cup Course Variation: Normal. ★★★ Peach (Vacation).jpg Shy Guy (Pastry Chef).jpg Carrot Kart.jpg Gold Train.jpg Macharon.jpg BaNaNA Parafoil.jpg Strawberry Crepe.jpg ★★ Donkey Kong.jpg Peach.jpg Toadette.jpg Waluigi.jpg Rosalina (Halloween).jpg Barrel Train_Tour.jpg Streamliner.jpg White Royale.jpg Ghost Ride.jpg BBIA Parafoil.jpg Le Tricolore.jpg Purple Oilpaper Umbrella.jpg Toad Cup Course Variation: Reverse. ★★★ Toad.jpg Shy Guy (Pastry Chef).jpg White Royale.jpg Carrot Kart.jpg Quickshaw.jpg Cloud Glider.jpg Le Tricolore.jpg Purple Oilpaper Umbrella.jpg ★★ Larry.jpg Daisy.jpg Rosalina.jpg Rosalina (Halloween).jpg Chrome DK Jumbo.jpg Streamliner.jpg Ghost Ride.jpg Gold Train.jpg Oilpaper Umbrella.jpg Full Flight.jpg Strawberry Crepe.jpg Daisy Cup Course Variation: Reverse. ★★★ Daisy.jpg Shy Guy (Pastry Chef).jpg White Royale.jpg Carrot Kart.jpg Quickshaw.jpg Le Tricolore.jpg Purple Oilpaper Umbrella.jpg Strawberry Crepe.jpg ★★ Larry.jpg Rosalina.jpg Toad.jpg Peach (Vacation).jpg Rosalina (Halloween).jpg Chrome DK Jumbo.jpg Royale.jpg Ghost Ride.jpg Gold Train.jpg Macharon.jpg Flower Glider.jpg Oilpaper Umbrella.jpg Cloud Glider.jpg Full Flight.jpg Yoshi Cup Course Variation: Trick. ★★★ Bowser Jr_Tour.jpg Lakitu.jpg Shy Guy (Pastry Chef).jpg Carrot Kart.jpg Macharon.jpg Le Tricolore.jpg Strawberry Crepe.jpg ★★ Iggy.jpg King Boo.jpg Toad (Pit Crew).jpg Yoshi.jpg Peach (Kimono).jpg Peach (Vacation).jpg Daytripper.jpg Royale.jpg Turbo Yoshi_Tour.jpg Blue Badwagon.jpg Ghost Ride.jpg Parafoil.jpg Lightning Oilpaper.jpg Rainy Balloons.jpg Bowser Cup Course Variation: Trick. ★★★ Bowser Jr_Tour.jpg Lakitu.jpg Shy Guy (Pastry Chef).jpg Carrot Kart.jpg Macharon.jpg Le Tricolore.jpg Strawberry Crepe.jpg ★★ Iggy.jpg Bowser_Tour.jpg King Boo.jpg Toad (Pit Crew).jpg Peach (Kimono).jpg Peach (Vacation).jpg Daytripper.jpg Flame Flyer.jpg Royale.jpg Blue Badwagon.jpg Ghost Ride.jpg Parafoil.jpg Lightning Oilpaper.jpg Rainy Balloons.jpg Waluigi Cup Course Variation: Reverse/Trick. ★★★ Rosalina.jpg Peach (Vacation).jpg Macharon.jpg Queen Bee.jpg Strawberry Crepe.jpg ★★ Larry.jpg Waluigi.jpg Mario (Musician).jpg Shy Guy (Pastry Chef).jpg Pink Mushmellow.jpg Pipe Buggy.jpg Cloud 9.jpg White Royale.jpg Gold Train.jpg Flower Glider.jpg Waluigi Wing.jpg Fare Flier.jpg Le Tricolore.jpg Purple Oilpaper Umbrella.jpg Peachette Cup Course Variation: Reverse/Trick. ★★★ Rosalina.jpg Peach (Vacation).jpg Shy Guy (Pastry Chef).jpg Macharon.jpg Queen Bee.jpg Le Tricolore.jpg Strawberry Crepe.jpg ★★ Larry.jpg Mario (Musician).jpg Peachette.jpg Pink Mushmellow.jpg Cloud 9.jpg White Royale.jpg Carrot Kart.jpg Gold Train.jpg Lightning Oilpaper.jpg Fare Flier.jpg Purple Oilpaper Umbrella.jpg Course Icons Paris Promenade 1 - Peach (Vacation).png|The course icon with Peach (Vacation). Paris Promenade 1R - Toad.png|The reverse variant course icon with Toad. Paris Promenade 1R - Daisy.png|The reverse variant course icon with Daisy. Paris Promenade 1T - Shy Guy (Pastry Chef).png|The trick variation course icon with Shy Guy (Pastry Chef). Paris Promenade 1R&T - Peach (Vacation).png|The reverse/trick variant course icon with Peach (Vacation). Paris Promenade 1R&T - Shy Guy (Pastry Chef).png|The reverse/trick variant course icon with Shy Guy (Pastry Chef). Category:Tracks